Repositionable paper notes are used widely today. Some notes are assembled in a z-stacked (also referred to as “fan fold”) construction. In such a construction, the note, typically square, but can also be rectangular, or special die cut shaped, has opposing front and back surfaces. On the back surface, along an edge or region of the note is a stripe of repositionable adhesive. The front of the note may contain a release coating. The notes are stacked so that the adhesive stripe of each note is positioned on alternating ends of the pad of notes. The pad also includes a bottommost sheet that protects the last repositionable note in the pad. Commercially available pads of z-stacked repositionable notes are available from 3M Company under the Post-It® brand, such as Post-It® Pop-up Notes.
There are a wide variety of dispensers for pads of repositionable notes. Examples of commercially available dispensers include those from 3M Company, St. Paul, Minn., such as, the Designer Series Pop-Up Notes Dispenser, DS440-VP or DS330-VA for 4 by 4 inch or 3 by 3 inch notes respectively, the Professional Design Pop-Up Notes Dispenser, PRO440-VP or PRO330 for 4 by 4 inch or 3 by 3 inch notes respectively. 3M also offers a Professional Design Pop-Up Dispenser PRO331-RB for 3 by 3 inch note with a pen holder where the dispenser is mountable on a vertical surface. These dispensers offer attractive designs and are functional.
There is a continuing need for different dispensers for the market place.